


Slow Ride

by ToAStranger



Series: Giving Myself to You (Prompt Fills) [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is devious. </p><p>- - - </p><p>Another old prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDamnRiddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamnRiddler/gifts).



> It's not new. I'm just transferring stuff. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Prompt: Derek/Stiles. Road head. Because Derek's too uptight and Stiles is enough of a little shit to trap him at a stop sign.

The buckle clicks and hisses as it slides back into its place, hanging between seat and door, and Stiles leans over.  Derek doesn’t really have time to process what’s happening until his fly is already open, and even then his hands don’t move from where they’re locked at ten and two on the steering wheel.  Stiles palms him, rough and unfinessed, and Derek lets out a punched sound.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asks with wide eyes.

Stiles rolls his eyes, fingers pushing up the hem of Derek’s shirt as he leans down into his lap.  “You’ve been stupidly tense.  All day.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek says, voice reedy, and his foot is pressing down hard on the brakes even though they’ve been sitting at this stop sign for at least twenty seconds.  “You are  _not_ —“

“Oh, I definitely  _am_.” Stiles says, glancing up at him, expression earnest. 

Derek swallows with an audible little click.  His fingers flex over the steering wheel, and his breath hitches in his chest as Stiles nuzzles at his crotch.  His tongue feels heavy in his mouth, suddenly dry as Stiles’ breath seeps through the material of his briefs.

His cock twitches, and he grunts as Stiles’ lips press to him through his underwear.  He shifts, and the car inches forward before he slams his foot back down.  There’s a huff in his lap, and long fingers reach up to wrap around the gear shift at the wheel, popping them into ‘park.’

“Stiles, we can’t do this.” Derek insists, but he hasn’t pulled Stiles back, hasn’t tried to stop him the way he would if he actually didn’t want it to happen.

“We can,” Stiles says, peeling his waist band away and pulling Derek’s length free, pumping over him with a knowing hand until Derek’s hard against his palm.  “We are.”

Stiles wraps his lips around the tip of him and suckles; Derek’s head drops back against the headrest.  “ _Fuck_.”

His hand settles over Stiles’ scalp, fingers fanning through his hair, and he hisses as Stiles lets out a low moan.  There’s another curse falling over his lips as Stiles sinks down, taking him deeper, and Stiles squeezes at his thigh before  _sucking_.

The sound of it is obscene.  Slurping and wet, and Derek stares down with hooded eyes as Stiles works him over with a deft tongue, plush lips spread wide.  He bobs his head, setting an uneven rhythm, and Derek finds himself breathless as Stiles takes him a bit deeper on each glide down.  His jaw works, eyes flashing, and he clenches his teeth when Stiles starts humming around him.

There’s a slick pop when Stiles pulls off a moment later, pupils blown out wide as he glances up at Derek again, smile wicked.  “Enjoying yourself?”

“Shut up,” Derek rasps, hips twitching.

Stiles laughs, placing slow kisses up the underside of his cock, and Derek groans.  “You’re going to fuck my mouth, Derek.  And I’m going to swallow all of your come.  Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Derek feels winded.

“Don’t hold back,” Stiles says, voice low and rough, and then his mouth is back around him, cheeks hollowing out.

Derek lets out a string of curses, and he doesn’t have to catch his reflection in the rearview mirror to know that his eyes are glowing blue.  His fingers tighten in Stiles’ hair, and he’s never been happier to have it at such a disheveled length, and he guides him down further onto his cock as his pelvis gives a little jerk up.  Stiles doesn’t even fucking flinch.

He lets Derek set the pace.  Lets him start out slow and steady, sucking the whole while, doing this thing with his tongue that makes Derek’s eyes roll back for a moment.  And then he’s letting him press him down further, swallowing around him, and Derek growls, free hand coming up to brace against the roof of the car.  There’s the sound of material ripping under his claws, and he bucks up to try and bury deeper into the welcoming heat of Stiles’ mouth.

It doesn’t take much more.  Stiles’ submission, the slick wet suction, the high whining keen he lets out around Derek’s girth is enough to send him toppling over the edge.  He comes without preamble, shooting down Stiles’ throat, and for the first time, Stiles falters. 

He pulls off panting, face flush and mouth wrecked, and Derek groans at the sight of him.  Framing his face, he pulls Stiles in and catches his lips with his own, licking his way into Stiles’ mouth and tasting himself there.  His softening cock twitches in his lap, and he pulls away before he can get himself wound up again.

“You’re fucking nuts,” Derek grunts, thumbs running gently over the peaks of Stiles’ cheekbones.  “You’re fucking crazy and beautiful—what the fuck was that, Stiles?”

“You’ve had a stick up your ass all day,” Stiles mutters, voice hoarse, and fuck if it doesn’t make Derek want to ruin him.  “Thought I might loosen you up a bit.”

Derek’s eyes dart between Stiles’.  There’s a sudden honk behind them, and Derek startles, glancing in the review to see an impatient soccer mom just as she lays on the horn again. 

They pull away from each other.  Derek tucks himself back into his pants but doesn’t bother zipping up as he shifts back into ‘drive.’  They pull away from the intersection and Stiles buckles back up quietly. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Derek hesitates for a moment before reaching over and takes Stiles’ hand in his.  The small smile it earns him is definitely worth it. 


End file.
